


Venus the Mother

by TheSinfulwolf



Series: Amazon Rome [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Amazons - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Lactation, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulwolf/pseuds/TheSinfulwolf
Summary: After returning from Libya, the Amazon Centurion Rhoda Livia Verina is pulled into the religious festival of Vinalia Urbana. As she navigates her city in celebration, she is pulled into various sexual encounters.
Series: Amazon Rome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900477
Kudos: 3





	Venus the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is another tale is the same Alternate History setting as "A Private Triumph". It is not neccesary to read that, but it will introduce the character of Rhoda. This story will have three chapters, centred around a different sexual scene each, and different aspects of the festival of Vinalia Urbana. I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter I  
A Centurion's Theatre

Rhoda set her amphora of wine upon the steps of the temple with a soft smile. Around her, other women gave their own offerings, all in the form of wine or flowers of varying colour and shapes. It had turned the steps into a colourful tapestry as Rhoda took a step away, glancing upwards to see the priestess standing in the doorway with arms raised to the sky, her white robes fitted to expose a singular breast. It still glistened in the sunlight from where another priestess had suckled before the offerings had been called upon, as a daughter to mother.

As the first Amazon had to Venus centuries before. 

When the last woman stepped away, the priestess lowered her arms. Two others emerged from the temple behind her, also with a single breast bared. They followed behind the first as she descended the steps, until she reached the cluttered array of offerings. The other two stepped on either side, arms held out as if to offer embrace.

“Go now, to your families. Venus’s love for you all, her daughters who carry Amazonia into the future,” the priestess called out, and many women bowed, Rhoda included. 

When she rose again, the centurion tugged on the hem of her tunic and turned to move back to the street. Banners and pinnets of red and white fluttered throughout the city, and white and red rose petals were scattered across the streets as the first day of Vinalia Urbana truly began. 

Passing by couples who danced, who proclaimed their love for one another, who kissed in the daylight, Rhoda wore a smile. The daylight was so often pure, and gentle. Tonight though, would show the other side of Venus. One did not become a mother through chastity after all.

“Soldier! Hey soldier!” a young feminine voice called, and Rhoda turned to see a woman she did not recognize running towards her. Behind her a man laughing and blushing, a white rose in his hand. Rhoda raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her lips. 

The light blue tunic she wore was common for off duty legionaries, and it’s sleeves were short enough to show the IX tattooed just below the left shoulder. It would certainly be easy to tell what she was.

Then the young woman was upon her, almost leaping into her arms. She must have been at least a decade younger, with not a line etched in her face, even as she grinned. Her soft lips pressed hard to Rhoda’s own. They were soft, flavoured with a touch of wine and honey. After but a heartbeat her body pressed firmly against the centurion’s own. Soft limbs and breasts against hard muscle. The feel of it earned a groan into the unexpected kiss. Lips parted and tongue flicking through the caress, before the woman broke it. 

Still wearing her raised eyebrow and an amused smirk, Rhoda looked at the other woman, whose lips glistened with the soldier’s own saliva.

“May your daughter grow to be as strong and beautiful as her mother,” the woman said, as she ran her palms along Rhoda’s arms, callused fingertips tracing the swell of dip of the centurion’s battle sculpted muscle. Then her eyes flicked upwards and she leaned in. 

Breasts once more pressed against Rhoda’s own, and those soft lips grazed against the centurion’s ear.

“My name is Nephele. Come meet me here tonight, if you wish to aid me in becoming a mother as well,” she said, then kissed Rhoda’s cheek and ran off without another word. 

Rhoda stood there watching as Nephele ran back to the laughing and blushing young man and grasped his hand. He was pulled along with her into the swirling and dancing crowds as people continued to laugh and sing. Unable to stop a laugh of her own from slipping out, Rhoda watched, but couldn’t find the young couple again. 

Licking her lips, Rhoda put her back to the growing crowd, and started on her way home once more. It took a few minutes of manoeuvring to get out of the market, where even this first day of the festival merchants hawked their wares. Spices from Arabia, wood carvings from Gaul, wine from Greece and Velathri, it all came through this port, out into the Adriatic. 

Soon she was on the cobbled streets of Ariminum again, where the scents of bakeries and roses swirled together. Citizens on their way to and from festivities all talked between themselves, filling the streets with the buzz of conversations that drowned out footsteps and the call of gulls from the port. Slaves dressed in simple tan tunics scurried about, tending to the errands of their mistresses and masters that they may enjoy the festival. Moving along the streets, Rhoda’s eyes drank in the sights of red and white streamers fluttering from red tiled roofs, and windows set in their sun baked walls.

Cutting across the forum, with its pillars of marble and long stretch of open plaza lined with carefully groomed trees. Statues of Legates and especially brave legionaries stood proudly between, and the great idol of Juno, with Jupiter and Minerva at her sides, capped the great centre of Ariminum. 

It was near empty today, most off to celebrate Vinalia Urbana with family and lovers, though Rhoda took note of a few slave born litters carrying nobles through the great plaza. And of course, a lone priestess standing in its centre, on the podium often erected for the city’s crier. 

Even from here, Rhoda could see the woman was heavily pregnant, her white robes hanging off her large belly, stretching around one of her heavy breasts. A young woman was standing before her, lips at the priestess’s one bared breast. Something about the priestess seemed familiar to the centurion, who changed her path to approach. 

As she got closer, she watched the wind streaming through the forum wave the veil that hung over her hair and down her back, the hem of her robes brushing across bare feet. The young woman pulled away as Rhoda closed the distance, knelt to kiss the priestess’s feet, then continued on her day. It left Rhoda alone with the priestess, who stood with arms slightly out to the sides. The thin fabric stretched over her breast was soaked through, easily showing the dark nipple beneath. The other breast glistened from that young woman’s mouth.

“Chryse?” 

The priestess’s eyes opened. Her look of serenity shifted into a beaming smile as she looked upon the soldier in front of her.

“Rhoda. When did you get home?” Chryse said, stepping off the podium to bring the soldier into a slightly awkward hug with her rounded belly in the way. Their hands only managing to get to the other’s shoulders.

“Not long, just over a week. There was a Triumph in Roma for our return before we marched back to the field of Bellona here to be dismissed. For the time being,” Rhoda said.

With a slight laugh, Chryse pulled back and glanced towards Rhoda’s chest. The centurion glanced down and noticed the wet patches upon her tunic. She smirked, and looked up at the other woman while her fingers brushed the damp patches.

“Blessed by the Goddess,” Rhoda said, bringing the fingers to her lips, tasting the sweet milk.

“Venus blessed already. And I remember exactly where,” Chyrse said, her eyes settling on Rhoda’s lips. The centurion bit them gently a moment, before letting them spring free with a pass of her tongue. The priestess felt her breath catch at the sight a moment as old memories slithered through her mind.

“I miss you,” Rhoda said, and Chryse’s friendly smile slipped. Sadness flitted through her eyes and the curl of her lips seemed far more forlorn.

“You miss the sex,” she said, and Rhoda let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“I can’t deny that I do. But, it’s also you I miss. The long talks over wine, the strolls through the city and the woods beyond. I do miss you,” Rhoda said and stepped a bit closer to her former lover.

“Rhoda... I miss you too, but why tell me this? We could not stay lovers. You are away far too often, fighting in distant lands against people I only know rumour and gossip of. I have a husband that I love, and a child on the way,” Chryse said, running her hands slowly over the swell of her belly, her eyes dipped lower, afraid to look at Rhoda.

“I know. I’ve no intention of trying to steal your heart. I just wanted you to know I still care, and you’ll always have me to help you with whatever I can,” the soldier said, moving closer and gently cupping her old lover’s chin. She ran her thumb just beneath the other woman’s lip, before leaning in to kiss her cheek. It was little more than a brush of lips upon soft skin, but Chyrse smiled.

“Thank you,” she said softly, and Rhoda took a step back without another word, just the corner of her lip curled. She started to turn, when Chryse’s voice reached out again.

“I am due in just a few weeks. Some of my fellow priestesses are planning to bless the birth tomorrow evening, for the second night of the festival. Would... would you like to come? A soldier is known to have the favour of many Gods, and from tales carried across the sea, you especially,” the priestess said and Rhoda paused, glancing back to the woman. She couldn’t read the priestess’s expression, only that various emotions were dancing across her features.

“I would be delighted,” Rhoda said, and saw a proper smile curl Chryse’s lips again. She turned to her, stepped closer.

“You know my home, I shall see you as the sun reached the horizon tomorrow evening,” Chryse said, before sliding a hand beneath her exposed breast. Lifting slightly, she stared at the soldier before her.

“Come. Taste of the blessing of Venus. Know her beauty, her bounty, and her love. As you are a daughter to her as well,” Chryse said, and Rhoda found herself leaning inwards. Knees bent slightly she wrapped her lips around the priestess’s puffy niiple. 

She sucked gently and milk sprayed across her tongue. Its sweet flavour roiling in her senses as a single bead of it dribbled over Rhoda’s lips as she rose to watch her old lover.

“Go with the Gods my friend,” Chryse said with a slight inclination of her head, leaving Rhoda to slip away. 

It seems she was not going to have much free time through this festival. Not that she was opposed to it.

Stepping off the immensely clean slabs of the forum, and back into the dirtier streets of the city, Rhoda was nearly home. She slipped past a soldier dancing with a young woman in an intersection, with people clapping away as their sandal clad moved along the cobblestones. As Rhoda ducked down the next street, she glanced back at the smiling faces while children rushed out to dance a circle around the couple.

A smile pulled at her lips as she looked forward again, nearly colliding into a young slave man carrying a basket filled with an amphora of wine and bottles of olive oil.

“Apologies mistress,” he said, bowing, terror across his face.

“My fault. Get about your duties,” Rhoda said, clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder as she slipped around him. He straightened and looked back with a slight frown, but quickly hurried off.

One last corner, and she saw the arch that entered into the courtyard of her home. Picking up her pace, Rhoda soon stopped when she saw her daughter sitting at the table beside the courtyard’s well. The twelve year old girl was humming to herself, looking down at a piece of wood she was whittling with a knife Rhoda had gotten her as an early birthday present before she went to Libya.

Moving into the arch, Rhoda crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She smiled, watching the young girl before her whittling away, slivers of wood falling to the stone floor as her legs kicked back and forth off the edge. Young Kynna was already up to Rhoda’s chest, and her arms starting to show definition from the exercises she’d been doing every day, determined to follow in her mother’s footsteps.

“What are you working on?” Rhoda said as she pushed off the wall and stepped into the courtyard.

Kynna’s head shot up, young innocent eyes wide as she grinned as only a child could.

“Mother,” she said, jumping off the table and nearly falling on her face. A pang of worry clashed with a bubbling laugh as Kynna righted herself and sprinted towards her mother. The girl crashed into Rhoda, arms wrapped tight around her.

“Watch the knife,” Rhoda cautioned, reaching back to carefully pull the knife from her daughter’s fingers.

“Sorry mother,” Kynna said, pulling from the hug, eyes downcast. It pulled at Rhoda’s heart, even as she got down on a knee, holding the knife by its blade in front of Kynna’s eyes.

“Remember what I said about this when I gave it to you?” Rhoda asked, and Kynna nodded.

“It is a tool, not a toy. Meant to work and not to play. Respect the steel’s bite,” the girl said reaching out to carefully take the knife back.

“That’s my girl,” Rhoda said, kissing Kynna’s forehead as she slid the blade back into its scabbard. Then Kynna’s head snapped up again, and Rhoda had to yank her head back before a young skull smashed into her mouth.

“I made you something,” Kynna said and turned and ran before Rhoda could say anything. Instead she got to her feet and moved to the table, sitting on its top instead of the benches while Kynna fled into one of the doors on the bottom floor of the home. 

As the sun warmed her shoulders and back, Rhoda let her eyes wander up the exterior stairs to led to the balcony holding separate doors for her room, and her husbands. Then she glanced about the walls giving the courtyard some level of privacy, at least when the doors were closed, and found all the chipped plaster had been replaced. Chipped cobblestones had been replaced, and the well looked like it had a lot of work done on it.

Her husband had certainly been busy while she was gone for nearly a year. She smiled, elbows on her knees, as she let her attention return to the bottom floor. To the kitchen and storage of their home, as well as Kynna’s room.

The doors burst open again, and Kynna came flying out like a comet. She was grinning almost maniacally with her hands held before her clutching something that Rhoda could only tell was wood. She bounded up over the bench to drop herself beside her mother, who looked down at her with an amused smirk.

“What’s this then?” Rhoda asked, and Kynna shot her hands outwards before letting her fingers uncurl.

It was a figure carved with some skill though still showing the lack of patience that youth often did. A few extra nicks around the face, the proportions not quite matching up. But, the figure was clearly supposed to be a young woman, or a girl.

“It’s me!” she said excitedly, almost bouncing on the table as Rhoda pulled the figure from her hands. 

“This way, when you go away again, you can always have me with you,” Kynna continued and Rhoda smiled, feeling tears welling in her eyes. She leaned over, wrapping one arm around her daughter, and kissed the top of her head.

“I love it,” she said, and Kynna let out a high pitched squeel of glee as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

“Now. Where is your father,” Rhoda said, and almost laughed as Kynna’s eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open a second as if remembering something she should have said earlier. Then her face coloured, and Rhoda shook her head.

“He’s in your room. Said he had a present and that I should go wait for you in the courtyard.,” Kynna said with an overly serious frown that almost made Rhoda laugh.

“Alright I’ll go find him. Why don’t you run along and cause some mischief?” Rhoda said, ruffling her daughter’s hair and earning herself a clipped and whiny ‘hey’. 

“Okay,” she said soon though, leaping off the table again and running to the archway with sandals slapping against the ground. She paused, and glanced back, saw Rhoda still sitting on the table watching her. 

Giving a hearty wave, Kynna soon vanished into the streets of the city, leaving Rhoda to shake her head. She got off the table far more gingerly than her daughter had, and glanced upwards to the balcony again. To the closed door of her room. It was not often that Attrius went in there, so she was certainly curious what he was planning.

Walking up the stairs, hand running up the banister, Rhoda kept her eyes upon the door to her room. Slipping under the overhang that protected from rain, she walked slowly, as she heard two male voices speaking to each other. She glanced outwards once, over the city and the streets teeming with people in celebration before she paused outside her own door.

As fingers settled on the latch, Rhoda leaned in closer. The voices were clearer, and her lips curled as she recognized them both, even if the words weren’t clear. One was her husband Attrius. The other was his lover, Barrius. 

Standing there, outside her own room, Rhoda’s tongue ran across the inside of her lip. She’d not slept with her husband since Kynna was conceived. Their marriage was one of friendship, and prestige, not any true love or lust for one another. Attrius hadn’t even had another woman besides Rhoda his whole life, where she had had many men as well as women. But what he had with Barrius was a beautiful thing. True love, born from the stage where they’d met.

With a gentle push the door opened, and Rhoda looked in on the two men sitting naked at the edge of her bed, talking softly to each other, both lit by candles placed carefully around the room. As the door creaked, Attrius glanced over with a friendly smile, but Barrius jumped slightly, eyes widening. Rhoda closed the door behind her, as she watched her husband’s hand stroke his lover’s cock. The pleasure soon calming the other man as his foreskin wrapped around the head and was pulled back.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Rhoda said with a playful smirk, letting her eyes roam across both naked men.

Her husband was what the Greeks might call masculine. Friendly brown eyes looked out from under thick eyebrows. A neatly trimmed dark beard covered his square jaw, his barrel chest dusted with just as dark hair that Rhoda knew Barrius loved to run his fingers through. She had as well, those many years ago. His large arms showed great power. It worked for the stage, to wield a spear and look like a Greek hero of old.

“A gift. For your return home, for your promotion, and for Vinalia Urbana,” Attrius said with a grin, before his eyes fluttered a moment, while his lover’s hand ran along his shaft. From the very tip to the tangled bed of hair at its base.

“A welcome gift,” Rhoda said, her eyes trailing up Barrius’s thin toned arms. 

Where her husband held to Greek standards, Barrius was properly masculine. His slim form toned with just a hint of muscle, his soft features and long lashes would have been difficult to determine man from woman in other cultures. His long mane of blonde hair carefully tended and oiled. His flat chest, punctuated with pale nipples, drew Rhoda’s eyes along skin scraped clear of any hair. She licked her lips when she settled down between his legs. He was an impressive length, and girth, though she was sure only men have felt his cock inside them. It even looked large with her husband’s meaty hand wrapped around it.

“You liked the display we had for you in Roma. We thought a repeat performance would be welcome,” Barrius said, leaning against Attrius’s form. 

“It certainly is,” Rhoda admitted, undoing the belt around her tunic and glancing behind her to toss it away. 

Before the belt left her hands, she noted the chair. Beside it a small table holding an amphora of wine, along with a plate of honey covered goat cheese, and some olives. She smirked, sat down and took up the amphora. Just in time to see her husband pull Barrius in for a deep kiss. Taking a sip directly from the amphora and tasting surprisingly rich wine, Rhoda fixed the hem of her tunic, resisting the urge to hike it up.

The men’s lips opened, their tongues pushing into the other’s mouth. Flashes of pink showing themselves to their one woman audience as their hands continued to gently stroke one another. 

Then, they stopped. Peeling away, fingertips dragging along the shafts they’d just been caressing. Rhoda lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead reaching beside her to pluck an olive from the plate. As the salty flavour flood her tongue, she watched her husband pick up a small jar with a ladle within.

Tilting her head to the side, Rhoda just watched them, silent. When Atrius took hold of the ladle and lifted it clear, long strings of olive oil dribbled from its end. Attrius moved the ladle and tilted it. Oil ran in a thin stream across Barrius’s shoulders. It ran downwards over his chest and back, reaching his navel. Rhoda shifted in her seat, soon watching her husband’s large hands running across Barrius’s chest. The oil smeared across his skin, leaving a beautiful sheen. 

Slowly those hands moved, smearing across Barrius’s body. From his chest to his stomach, then down to his shaved manhood. Fingers curled around Barrius’s testicles, drawing forth a hungry moan, before the slick hand moved up Barrius’s shaft.

Rhoda shifted again, feeling heat between her own thighs as her husband’s hand stroked far more than neccesary to slather oil. She certainly didn’t mind, and from the look of Barrius’s parted lips, he didn’t either. While her fingers toyed with the hem of her tunic, Attrius slipped down to his knees.

Hands ran over Barrius’s legs, making them glisten in the faint light of the bedroom. His lips though pressed soft kisses to the shapely curve of his lover’s rump. Long strokes of tongue that teased to delve into the cleft of his ass.

Then, with his front complete, Barrius turned, his back to Rhoda who now watched her husband’s hands smear oil across Barrius’s legs. She couldn’t see his face anymore, but noted the slight motion of his head, knowing exactly what his lips were wrapped around. Chewing on her lips, her fingertips toying with her thigh, Rhoda lifted her tunic slightly.

A gasp gasp from from the other side of Barrius’s hips, as those exploring hands began to run across the rivulets of olive oil spilling down Barrius’s back. They spread, smeared, adding to the beautiful sheen as Rhoda inched her tunic just a touch higher. Her eyes locked on the building scene before her, she took a small sip of wine, forgetting about the food put out for her.

As Barrius and Attrius let their lips meet again, Attrius finished slathering his lover. Their lips caressed for a few long moments before they broke apart, already breathing heavily. They slid around one another, bodies grinding against each other. Their erections dragged across hips, before Barrius picked up the jug of olive oil.

The ladle came out once again, catching the flickering candle light in sharp gleams. Rhoda watched it with baited breath. Her eyes following the stream of oil that fell from the metal to her husband’s skin. Just like before it ran over his body in long rivulets that had Rhoda tempted to get up from her seat to lick. But she stayed where she was, watching as Barrius ran his gentle hands across the barrel chest of his lover. The hair was matted beneath the oil, and those hands moved downwards, following the trail of hair over Attrius’s navel to his groin. 

Soft lips pressed to Attrius’s neck, causing the large man to moan softly, even before fingers curled around his shaft. Slowly, Barrius stroked, and Attrius stood there moaning for a few heart beats before his hips pushed forward. 

“Naughty boy,” Barrius said, just loud enough for Rhoda to hear, causing her to hike her tunic just a touch more as she watched her husband’s cock push through the curled fingers of the other man.

Barrius descended then, one hand still on Attrius’s cock, the other making nice slow work of slathering his back. Eyes closed, lips parted, Attrius let out small groans of pleasure. His fingers moved along the forearm of his lover, whose lips were pressing to the small of his back and descending still.

As Attrius arched his back with a small moan, Rhoda shifted in her seat to look around him. She found Barrius there upon his knees, jaws moving with gentle bites over the curve of her husband’s ass while hands moved downwards to smear more oil. Soon enough, Rhoda was staring at two naked and glistening men. She let out a throaty purr to show her appreciation before bringing the wine up again.

On his knees Barrius slithered around his lover. Fingers glided across Attrius’s thighs, while lips kissed their way over his hip, until Barrius knelt in front of him. Hands pushed against his thighs, forcing him down onto the bed, his erection standing proudly between his legs. Barrius let out a hungry purr of his own, hands gliding over Attrius’s knees and inwards along his thighs. He pushed his lover’s legs open, and shuffled forward.

Sipping at the wine again, Rhoda hiked her tunic up further, before reaching underneath. Her fingers moved up to her hip, finding one of the knots that kept her loin cloth in place. She nearly spilled her wine as she untied just the one side and Barrious wrapped his lips around Attrius’s testicles. With fine hairs against his lips, Barrius ran his tongue over the flesh he’d pulled into his mouth. Attrius just moaned, leaning back on his hands while he watched.

Managing to get her loincloth to the side, Rhoda’s fingers ran across the slick petals of her sex. As wet heat spread over the tips of her fingers, she stared as Barrius pulled from her husband’s balls. With one last kiss to them, Barrius soon ran his tongue upwards. Dragging along Attrius’s shaft, the poet’s fingers dragged in hard rakes along the opened thighs. His tongue slid beneath the soft ridge of Attrius’s exposed tip.

Leaning his head back, hands pushing harder on the bed, Attrius let out a deep moan. Between his legs, Barrius wrapped his lips around the head of his lover’s cock. With a low groan he pulled inches into his mouth. The wet heat enveloped Attrius’s sensitive flesh, as lips pushed further down the length of his cock. Rhoda watched it all with voracious hunger, the tip of a finger pushing inside her sex, feeling the arousal starting to seep over her skin.

Barrius’s head began to bob. Lips and tongue sliding along the sensitive shaft he kept in his mouth. Attrius moaned hungrily, leaning back as Rhoda watched his lover’s glistening body move. She let her finger push in further as Attrius’s hand moved, resting his chiselled form on just one arm. His fingers slid into Barrius’s hair, gripping it tight, but not yet controlling the movement of lips up and down his length. There was a twitch in Attrius’s leg, and Rhoda knew her husband was itching to thrust his hips upwards. Up into the poet’s throat to choke him. 

But he held himself back, chewing on his lip, stifling his own moans. Much as Barrius’s were muffled by the cock in his mouth, his hair spilling over the gripping fingers. 

When Barrius paused, his tongue slithered along the spongy head just past his teeth. Rhoda’s single finger pushed deeper, watching her husband’s face twist with pleasure.

Eyes opening, head snapping forward, Attrius tightened his grip. He watched his lover’s attentions even as he felt them, before he pulled downwards. As those lips slid along his shaft once again, Attrius bucked his hips. Even from across the room, Rhoda heard Barrius’s choked gag as her husband’s cock was forced into his throat. She added a second finger to her cunt.

Losing all control, Barrius let Attrius use his mouth and throat. He gagged each time that cock plunged back inwards while Attrius thrust himself home, groaning hungrily. The gutteral and masculine sounds filled the room as Rhoda pushed both fingers hard and fast inside herself, watching her husband throat fuck his lover. Barrius’s fingers slid along the outside of Attrius’s legs, gliding upwards until they slid over his ass, encouraging the man before him. Enticing him.

Then Attrius threw his head back again, a wild moan torn from his throat. His hips almost twitched as he emptied himself into his lover’s mouth and throat. Rhoda had had enough cocks between her own lips to know cum was lashing across Barrius’s tongue in salty ropes. Attrius’s hard thrusts were slowing, but Barrius quickly picked up his hungry bobs once again. 

Only when Attrius started to wince, did Barrius pull off the softening cock, a single white bead of cum escaping over his lower lip and dribbling down his chin.

Taking one last long sip of wine, Rhoda set the amphora aside as she watched Barrius rising from between Attrius’s legs. Long waves of hair cascading from Attrius’s fingers, Barrius soon straddled his lover. Their chests pressing together, Attrius wrapped his arms around his lover. Fingers gliding over slick skin, their lips met in a hungry kiss. 

Letting out a low groan, Rhoda watched the shift of their jaws as tongues slithered out to meet one another. A pearly drop of semen spilled from their locked lips and landed in the matted hair of Attrius’s chest. 

When the kiss broke, Barrius ran his fingers through Attrius’s close cropped hair. Then a thumb under his jaw, forcing his head back. Bared teeth scraped over Attrius’s throat, making the man groan hungrily. His cock twitched between his legs, started to harden once again as Barrius kissed his way over oiled skin to lap up the single spilled drop of cum.

Lips soon went to Attrius’s nipple, teeth catching it, tongue lashing. Attrius could only moan, running his fingers along Barrius’s back as his wife watched him, while she continued to finger fuck herself.

Then Barrius’s hand pushed hard on Attrius’s chest. He fell back, teeth scraping his nipple. Attrius’s back hit the bed as he hissed, before soothing hands ran down his chest and settled on his hips. Lips curling in a lustful grin, Barrius pulled on one hip. Attrius moved with the pull turning onto his belly.

Barrius grabbed the cheeks of his lover’s ass, squeezing them under his fingers. He grinned wickedly, glancing once at Rhoda, before he reached over for the jar of olive oil with its ladle. Long strings of it ran from the edges, pattering over the sheets as Barrius brought the ladle above his lovers back. Slowly he tilted it, letting the oil run first into the small of his back, pooling there and running off his sides. Barrius smiled, moving the ladle further down, letting the oil spill down the cleft of Attrius’s rump, until the ladle was empty.

As he put it back in a jar, he once again spread his lovers cheeks. Licking his lips, Barrius let his fingers glide downwards until they were pressing against Attrius’s rear hole. Rhoda listened to her husband moan as Barrius pushed a finger inside. His hips lifted, his hardening cock brushing against the already messy sheets.

Attrius grunted as a second finger pushed inside him, spreading him open, smearing those inner walls with oil. Through it Attrius lifted his hips higher, pulling his legs closer inwards. His knees dragged the sheets upwards until he was fully presenting himself while his lover eased his fingers in and out of his ass.

A solid crack filled the room as Barrius smacked his palm across Attrius’s ass. As a red imprint began to show on Attrius’s skin, Barrius adjusted himself, lifting himself on his knees as the tip of his cock ran down the trail of spilled oil between Attrius’s cheeks.

“Oh fuck,” Attrius groaned, as his lover’s cock settled against his lubed up rear.

Slowly, Barrius pushed his hips forward with a moan as Attrius’s ass opened around the head pushing inwards. The slippery oil coated his already glistening length as he eased himself inwards, letting inch after inch vanish inside his lover. Rhoda watched the pleasure that danced in her husband’s features as he was slowly filled. His hips stayed perfectly still and lifted upwards, until Barrius’s own hips pressed against his cheeks. Fully sunk into his lover, Barrius ran his fingers up Attrius’s spine.

“Fuck,” Attrius moaned again as he felt the cock filling him, keeping him spread open. The intense pleasure reverberated through his flesh as both men stayed as they were, simply enjoying the sensation.

Slowly, Barrius began to pull back, making Attrius let out a shuddering groan as he felt the cock dragging outwards. When just the head was resting inside the spread ass of his lover, Barrius thrust himself back inwards hard enough to clap his hips against Attrius’s ass. The moan this pulled was sharper, even as Attrius tilted his head downwards.

Then Barrius began to thrust his hips, plunging his cock in and out of his lover. Attrius moaned hungrily, his face rubbed against the sheets of his wife’s bed each time Barrius slammed home. The sounds of his lust filled the room as his cock came fully erect beneath him. It bounced with each forward plunge, bounced against his stomach with a quiet slap each time he was filled. His fingers curled in the sheets, and he turned his head with hungry eyes to his wife.

Rhoda sat with legs open, her cunt openly visible to both men as Barrius fucked her husband. Her now glistening fingers drove inside herself as she watched another man’s prick drive into Attrius. Her hips thrust into her own attentions, but she kept quiet, savouring the sweet moans that spilled out from both men. Their gleaming toned bodies moving in a dance of desire before her. Her own private theatre of delicious debauchery. 

Time was slipping away from them entirely. The candled scattered around the room melting downwards, forming small puddles of wax at their base. But still the men fucked, while Attrius pushed his chest off the bed. On hands and knees proper he drove himself back onto his lover. Barrius slid his hands over hips, an almost gentle motion, before he firmly grasped Attrius’s balls and squeezed. A higher moan of pleasure spilled free.

When Attrius’s cock twitched he let out a loud hungry moan. Ropes of sticky cum shot out, splashing across Rhoda’s bed. Barrius didn’t stop, even as his lover collapsed again so his chest was on the bed, hips pushed upwards to let Barrius drive good and deep. 

“That’s two for you my love,” Barrius said with his guttural purr. 

Attrius couldn’t answer, only moans poured from his lips as Barrius continued to drive into him. His cock was softening again, but the constant surge of pleasure kept him from going flacid. 

Finally, Barrius’s eyes clenched shut. His mouth opened to let a hungry moan spill out, and Rhoda knew his was spilling his seed into her husband. Flooding that oil slick ass with thick gushes of cum. Barrius kept trying to thrust, but his hips soon began to slow. His overly sensitive cock soon spilling out, letting two last ropes of cum splash across the back of Attrius’s thighs.

Collapsing beside his lover, Barrius’s cock flopped against his oil slick thigh. He panted as he stared at the ceiling, Attrius slowly lowering his hips while Rhoda’s attentions to her own clit brought her a small orgasm that had her biting her lip, not wanting the break the serenity of the scene before her.

Recovering quickly, Rhoda pulled her tunic back downwards, uncaring about the small smudges of her own arousal she got on the hem. Instead she stared at both men laying in her bed, making her wish she could get another two men to tend to her. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Attrius’s voice was soft, his head turned to regard his wife, and Rhoda smiled, showing off her fingers. Attrius let out a small laugh at the display, before Barrius rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around his lover.

“Don’t worry. Part of the gift is that we’ll clean up as well,” Barrius said, looking over his lover’s neck at Rhoda, watching her pick up the wine again. She lifted it, taking a deep pull of it. Barrius had to raise an eyebrow, watching the movement in her throat as she drank deep.

When she finally lowered it, she wiped the back of her hand across her lips, catching her own scent for a heartbeat.

“Well. There’s the soldier you married my love,” Barrius said, and Attrius laughed, his eyes fluttering as he shifted and nestled himself tighter against Barrius, feeling the other man’s slick cock against his skin.

“Thank you both. Also, thank you for offering to clean up,” Rhoda said, reaching over and plucking another olive from the tray. As she popped it into her mouth, she chased it with more wine.

“No rush though. I’m going out tonight,” she added, and both men laughed gently.

“Everyone wants a soldier on Vinalia Urbana,” Attrius said, earning a wink from Rhoda who rose from the seat, grabbed her belt, and started towards the door. She shook the amphora in her hand, hearing the wine splashing about.

“I’m going to go wash up, and go out to see what other festivities are about this afternoon. Just make sure you clean up and make some dinner for Kynna,” Rhoda said, and Attrius gave a half hearted wave. 

After she moved to the door Rhoda paused. She glanced back to look at the two men, embraced with one another, their eyes closed as sleep started to reach for them. She hoped some day to find something like those two had. 

Another another sip of the wine, she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.


End file.
